


荣勋/ABO - 生一窝

by stardust_in_my_eyes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_in_my_eyes/pseuds/stardust_in_my_eyes
Summary: 发情期后期，随便搞一发爽一下，没有逻辑，轻点骂
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 38





	荣勋/ABO - 生一窝

外面在下雨，所以听觉就没有那么灵敏了，像是被蒙了一层布。权顺荣花了好几秒才辨认出那阵不属于自然的声音是从被窝里传出来的。

嗡——嗡——嗡——

李知勋的味道很浓，发情期的omega嘛，信息素是无法控制的。玫瑰香气一浓就会让人头脑发晕，但已经闻了三天，这会儿就已经不那么敏感了。

李知勋在自慰。侧躺着，背对着权顺荣，右手艰难地在身后小幅度地挪动着。震动的声音不明显，估计是含得很深，哦，那难怪，在深处不需要太大动作，稍稍变换一点角度就可以压到敏感点，不用担心吵醒身边人。

按摩棒是他们一起买的。那时候权顺荣说要买一个各种尺寸和款式都齐全的套盒，李知勋还害羞得揍了他一拳。权顺荣抓住他的猫爪不让他作乱，“不知道知勋喜欢怎样的嘛，就都买来试试好啦？”

估计这会儿他用的应该是最大号的那支吧。还是带螺纹的那支？

不应该啊。权顺荣迷迷糊糊地想。这都发情期第三天了，还这么欲求不满。睡前他们才做过，做得也挺激烈的，生殖腔都被干开了李知勋还不依不饶地晃着屁股喊老公、说爱你，权顺荣差点脑子一热就想全部射进去让他怀孕。

事后权顺荣本来想问的：“我们知勋是想生孩子了吗？”

不过洗完澡之后，在给李知勋吹头的时候他就睡着了。错过了时机，权顺荣也只好把人抱到床上，帮他盖好被子。

不过现在看来，是没有问这问题的必要了——被子里细微的机械震动声还在不知疲倦地响着，搅动那张不知满足地留着口水的小嘴——早知刚才就应该直接插进生殖腔用精液喂饱它，把李知勋操昏过去，估计他都不会反抗。

说不定还会很开心地咬着手指称赞他，“好棒，老公操得我怀孕了……要知勋给老公生多少个孩子都可以。”

光是这么想象一下，权顺荣就觉得硬得发疼。

敢想，就敢做。

从背后摸上去的时候李知勋明显吓了一跳，权顺荣用力掐了一下乳尖，惊呼立刻拐了个弯变成绵长的呻吟。知道身后人已经醒了过来，李知勋也不再顾忌，摸索着按下开关把按摩棒调到强震动模式，被窝里的噪音一下子强了一倍。

“顺荣……摸摸我。”

权顺荣这名字，字字都带鼻音，这会儿听起来更黏糊，撒娇和哀求意味都挤在一起要喷涌而出。可偏偏权顺荣的手就只停留在胸上，变着手法反复揉捏，就是不碰其他地方。欺负人的意味太明显，压在耳边的气音勾得李知勋一阵颤抖，“怎么自己玩，不叫我？”

能预想到的回答有一百种，可李知勋说：自己玩，和被操，是不一样的爽法。

“被、嗯啊……被操了两天了，想……想自己爽一下……嗯啊——”

权顺荣手上的力度忽然加重，乳尖上要留一个新印子了，估计还不浅。权顺荣笑着在李知勋腺体上若有似无吹了口气，“那知勋说说，自己玩，是怎么个爽法？”

要说他们刚认识那会儿，权顺荣还真不敢这么嚣张地欺负李知勋。自尊心极强的omega，就算是发情期也不让权顺荣直接住进他家——他俩算是一见钟情，在一起三周就又迎来第一个发情期，对于不熟悉的人不敢放下戒备，权顺荣也是可以理解。

可现在已经不一样了。小猫不但全然没有了戒心，也在权顺荣的牵引之下，越来越懂得享受发情期的真谛。

发情，本质就是失控。不失控，不快乐。

操到人失禁也不是没有过。虽然事后清理工作繁琐得令人皱眉，不过在失控的当下松开缰绳，可谓是获得了极致自由的快乐。

可眼下这种情况权顺荣算是头一次见。

他问的问题，好像问到点子上了，李知勋浑身颤抖起来，腰身扭动着蹭到权顺荣裤裆顶起的大包，权顺荣推了推他的背，“好好说，别撒娇。”

“呜呜……”被拒绝了小猫哀怨地呜咽着，“会、会震动…嗯啊……很麻、很痒……很爽……”

权顺荣心想，这回答还真是无懈可击。饶是alpha在omega发情期的信息素轰炸下会变成毫无理智的打桩机，也无法达到按摩棒的振动频率。但他也没打算就这样饶过李知勋，“知勋喜欢震动啊……那就这样震动，也能高潮？”

“不、不知道……”

“我们试试吧。”

说干就干。左手把小猫两只爪子都固定在身前，留下高频振动的按摩棒辛勤劳作。右手继续在他胸上肆虐，任他哀求也不去照顾他身前不停吐着粘液的阴茎，只是一下下吮吻着他后颈上凸起的玫瑰香气来源，“知勋的胸手感好好，都被我给揉软了呢。下面的小嘴也是，被我操得超会吃的。这支是最大号那支棒子吗？吃得好深呢。我们知勋真的是小骚货。”

李知勋在他怀里弓着背断断续续呻吟，看样子是快要到了。权顺荣指腹抵在硬挺的乳尖上，用力往下按住，打着圈揉捏，小猫的嗓音一下子就染上了哭腔。权顺荣觉得血液快要沸腾起来，虎牙顶在腺体上，低声问，“知勋觉得，自己玩和被我操，哪一种更爽？”

“嗯啊……被、被操……要老公操我……喜欢被顺荣老公操……”李知勋说到这里酝酿了一下，侧过头来，含着水光的眼角看向权顺荣，“想吃精液……小穴吃饱精液的时候，最爽…呃嗯……想给老公生孩子。”

权顺荣一个没忍住，齿间破开皮肤，alpha凛冽的雪松信息素在空气里爆开来，接着很快跟甜腻到让人发晕的玫瑰香气融合成一股奇妙的和谐味道，李知勋咬着下唇高潮了，精液射得床单上到处都是，而后穴潮喷出大量液体，也湿透了权顺荣的睡裤。

好家伙，光靠玩胸再加上咬个腺体也能高潮。要说这已经是发情期后期，谁都不信。

趁李知勋还在喘气，权顺荣蹬掉裤子，重新把住李知勋的腰，蓄势待发的阴茎就顶在穴口，“知勋想不想被两根喜欢的棒棒一起操试试看？”

试试看，试试看，这一晚上试得也太多了吧——李知勋想反驳的。可被开拓得松软酥烂的后穴轻易就又容纳了两根手指，饱胀的感觉一下又让他想起睡前被干开了生殖腔但最后却没被内射的虚空感。他也没想过有一天自己会在alpha退出去的时候觉得荒唐，觉得生气，觉得自己就算怀孕了也想疯狂一场，想彻彻底底和权顺荣融为一体，想试一试，别的omega口中会让人晕过去的舒服和满足。

于是，等权顺荣的龟头挤进来的时候，李知勋自己忍着颤抖掰开臀瓣，方便权顺荣动作。毕竟是第一次尝试双龙，权顺荣进得还是特别小心。每挤进去一寸，按摩棒就在肉壁上压得更紧一分，李知勋大口呼吸着，心里知道，今晚将会是他和权顺荣在一起以来最彻底的一次失控。

反正事儿是他挑起的。也就别埋怨了。

“顺荣老公……”小猫又捏着嗓子喊人了，“可以快一点……快操进来，射给知勋，让知勋怀孕……”

权顺荣这会儿到没急躁，还是一点点地进着，“老婆，这么急，真想给我生孩子？”

“想……”

“好啊。”权顺荣终于把整根都推了进去，此刻omega的后穴已经没有了任何缝隙，而天生适合做爱的这副身体，竟然还不知满足地一下下吮吸着体内两根棒子，权顺荣惊叹，惊叹人体的无限可能，也惊叹李知勋竟然有一天在自己面前真的可以如此放荡。他掰过李知勋下巴和他接吻，身下开始挺动。

“想生，那咱就生一窝。”


End file.
